


Dakaran Nights

by PuddleJumper8



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJumper8/pseuds/PuddleJumper8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie tag to "Ark of Truth." Just a short, cute, little Daniel/Vala scene that I thought was missing from the movie! AoT Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dakaran Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2008 the day The Ark of Truth was released. Beware of spoilers for the movie and all previous seasons of SG-1. Enjoy!

Vala was sitting outside of SG-1's tent on one of their several dig sites in Dakara. The team was all taking turns keeping watch during the night. Vala was sitting up against the pole at the entrance to the tent with her knees up against her chest and her P-90 ready at her side. She was shivering because of the extreme temperature drop between day and night in the desert. There was a slight wind as well, which only added to the chill in the air.

"Hey." Cameron said as he pulled open the covering on the tent and sat next to Vala.

"Hi." Vala responded rather sleepily through chattering teeth.

"You should go back to sleep Vala, I'll take over." Cameron offered.

"Isn't it Sam's turn next?" Vala asked.

"Yeah, it is, but I was awake, and I didn't want to wake her. Go and get some sleep."

"Thanks Mitchell." Vala sighed as she got up and walked back into the very cramped tent. She was still shaking as she was walking because of how cold it was. She walked back to the spot where she was set up, which was right next to Daniel. Vala tried to lay down quietly, because she didn't want to wake him or anyone else up. Even though she attempted to do so quietly, he chattering teeth gave her away.

Daniel woke up to find Vala lying next to him, curled up in a little ball, with her legs brought in tightly to her chest. Even through her efforts to keep warm, her teeth were chattering so loud, he was surprised that it hadn't woken up the rest of the team yet.

"You alright?" Daniel asked Vala softly as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Vala rolled over at his touch, so that their faces were only a couple of inches apart. "I'm fine. Just freezing, tired, and dirty."

"Dirty?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in that way Daniel. Despite what you may think, I don't speak in innuendoes all the time." Vala protested.

"I'm sorry." Daniel chuckled. "I just had to say it."

"It's ok." Vala answered. She couldn't help but smile at him for a second before turning over to roll on her side again. Daniel put a hand on her stomach to prevent her from doing so.

"What is it Daniel?" Vala asked as if she was annoyed. She just wanted to curl up and get some sleep, or at least try to.

Daniel scooted closer to her, and put his arm around her. Vala was very surprised by his actions, but she wasn't going to question them. Vala placed her head on Daniel's shoulder, and snuggled up close to him. She could feel herself slowly starting to get warmer even though the tent itself was still chilly.

"Feeling warmer?" Daniel asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Vala sighed. She liked the feeling of being in Daniel's arms. She had always wished that she could just curl up next to him. To her, it felt right. She hoped that it felt right to him as well.

Vala shifted even closer to Daniel now, and turned on her side. She then took his free hand, and held it in hers.

"Wow, your hands really are cold." Daniel said to the sudden cool touch of Vala's hand to his.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I was freezing." Vala answered back as she closed her eyes.

Daniel then lifted Vala's cool hand up to his lips and kissed her dry and frigid skin.

"Better?" Daniel asked her.

"Yeah. A lot actually." Vala smiled. Not only did her hand feel warmer, but his touch caused a warm sensation to erupt all over her body. "Good night Daniel."

"Night Vala." Daniel whispered back as he softly kissed the top of her head which only caused another heat wave to wash over her, and another soft sigh to escape from her lips.

They both instantly fell asleep, just enjoying lying in each other's arms.


End file.
